


Вопросы без ответа

by Falde



Category: EXO (Band), NCT (Band), The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 15:42:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falde/pseuds/Falde
Summary: — Ты уже Сумеречный Охотник, что с Рунами, что без них, — Минсок улыбается. — И тебе не нужно быть правильным, Джено. Не существует никаких «идеальных Сумеречных Охотников»





	Вопросы без ответа

**Author's Note:**

> кроссовер с «Тёмными искусствами» Кассандры Клэр. Be warned.  
> бета — Riisa.

Первую Руну ему наносит Марк, и Джено это кажется немного забавным. Просто потому что Марк постоянно вплетает в свою речь английские слова — что не удивляет, Марк вообще-то из Канады, — и, говоря о Рунах, он использовал английское «mark». Джено считает, что это — неплохой каламбур. Но ему всегда говорили, что его чувство юмора оставляет желать лучшего.

У Марка, конечно, есть и корейское имя, но Джено кажется, что привычное «Марк» идёт ему намного больше. Судя по тому, что все обитатели Института тоже называют его Марком, так думает не один Джено.

Вообще Джено не в восторге от самой идеи Рун. Он две недели успешно избегает даже простых разговоров о том, что ему необходимы Руны. Согласиться — это как признать своё поражение. Признать, что он готов стать Сумеречным Охотником — а Джено не готов.

Но на «мне кажется, пора бы тебе обрести свою первую Руну» он неожиданно для самого себя отвечает согласием и протягивает Марку свою руку ладонью вверх. И нанесение Руны отдаётся именно так, как Джено и думал — глубокой и колкой болью. Но когда Марк заканчивает и ярко улыбается, Джено думает, что, возможно, это было не так уж и плохо.

Правда, он всё ещё не понимает, зачем ему Руна Видения, если Видение у него и так имеется. А в том, что оно есть, никто не сомневается — благодаря ему Джено в итоге и оказался в Институте.

Для него всё началось с друзей: они изначально собирались сходить в кино, до которого в итоге так и не дошли, потому что Сохи пришла воодушевлённая и сказала, что ей нужно рассказать кое-что очень важное. С ней был очень странный парень, по лицу которого каким-то неизвестным образом переползал нарисованный паук. Он сказал, что является магом, и, когда ему (разумеется) никто не поверил, - превратил стоящий рядом фонарь в кота, заставил Минхёна ненадолго взлететь и пощёлкал пальцами, вызывая ярко-зелёные искры. Сохи, которую все хорошо знали и которой доверяли, обещала, что этот маг не причинит никому вреда, что он просто хочет помочь им расширить мировоззрение. Маг согласно кивал, потом достал из своего плаща бутылку с меняющей цвет жидкостью и рассказал, что, выпив это зелье, _Примитивные_ могут увидеть загадочный Сумеречный Рынок, в котором чудес в разы больше, чем они могут себе представить. А потом он загадочно усмехнулся и просто растворился в воздухе, оставив бутылку в руках Сохи.

Они спорили, стоит ли верить в слова незнакомого человека, пускай он и мог делать необъяснимые вещи. Спорили, нужен ли им вообще этот «загадочный Сумеречный Рынок». Спорили, насколько безопасна вообще эта странная жидкость в бутылке. Но, после долгих дебатов, зелье всё же выпили. Те, кто не пошёл домой, конечно же.

Джено вот, пользуясь тем, что на него никто не смотрит, вылил всё в траву. Ему не нужно было какое-то зелье: он и так всегда видел то, чего не видели другие. Иногда он видел магов — с хвостами или рогами, с яркой кожей и крыльями. Иногда оборотней, иногда вампиров. Однажды ему даже повезло встретить русалку. В детстве было сложно понять, почему другие люди не видят тех же вещей, но потом стало проще. Потом, когда оказалось, что у школьного библиотекаря — мага с ярко-красными крыльями — есть пара книг, благодаря которым Джено узнал, что у него есть _Видение_ , и всё, что он видит — реально, когда он научился различать представителей Нижнего Мира и немного узнал о существовании Сумеречных Охотников. 

Из тех же книг он знал, что Сумеречный Рынок — это, в общем-то, не самое лучшее место для времяпровождения. Там царят свои законы. Но Сохи уже уверенно вела всех за собой, и Джено, на этот раз разрешив любопытству взять верх, тоже не смог устоять.

Сумеречный Рынок оказался не совсем таким, как Джено себе представлял, но всё равно был необычным. Здесь были маги, демонические метки которых бросались в глаза, торговавшие зельями и амулетами. Были оборотни, которые перешёптывались за спиной вампиров, выбирающих кровь себе по вкусу. Были танцующие по краям Рынка фейри, которые привлекали к себе внимание, а конце ряда даже мелькнул ифрит.

Но потом веселье и шум резко стихли, когда маленькая и хрупкая колдунья громко закричала «демоны!» и ринулась бежать, оставляя весь свой товар. А в следующий момент ближайшие ко входу прилавки оказались разнесены в щепки — и показались они.

В книге мага чёткое описание было только для пары видов, а во всех сказках и фэнтезийных книгах, которые Джено читал, демоны обычно были похожи на людей, только с рогами, или на зверей. Но на самом деле они (конкретно эти демоны, по крайней мере) выглядели как каменные богомолы, были ненамного выше людей и разрезали всё, что только видели своими лапками-лезвиями. Если они вообще могли видеть, потому что вместо глаз у них были чёрные провалы. Демоны атаковали всех без разбору, разрушали всё на своём пути, брызгали чужой кровью.

Бежать было некуда — мимо них не удалось проскользнуть никому, — и Джено, не желая сдаваться, схватил первое попавшееся под руку — деревянную вывеску, упавшую с какого-то прилавка. Он ударил развернувшегося к нему демона прежде, чем тот успел замахнуться и атаковать его самого. Демон легко покачнулся, но устоял и одним взмахом лезвий разрезал вывеску на две части.

А потом на спину демона приземлился человек и быстрым движением снёс светящимся клинком каменную голову. После чего выпрямился, спрыгнул на землю и сразу же понёсся к следующему.

Повсюду мелькали люди с такими же мечами, свистели стрелы, слышались крики, протяжно выли демоны, размахивающие своими хвостами и лапами, а Джено не мог отвести взгляд от своего спасителя. Это был Сумеречный Охотник, конечно же — кто ещё мог быть покрыт рунами? — но он был подростком, едва ли старше самого Джено. Он казался хрупким, но двигался настолько быстро и естественно, что Джено вообще сомневался, что это считается нормальным даже по меркам Сумеречных Охотников.

Следующего демона, ринувшегося к нему, снесло в сторону ветром, и когда Джено повернул голову, то увидел парня-мага с небольшими спиралевидными рогами, который отряхивал свои руки, тем самым рассыпая по земле ярко-зелёные искры.

— О, — сказал маг, подняв глаза и с любопытством глядя на Джено. — Нефилим.

Сумеречный Охотник, услышав его слова, тоже удивлённо посмотрел на Джено, а потом улыбнулся и махнул ему рукой. На которой Джено успел заметить нарисованный чёрный глаз.

И теперь на тыльной стороне его ладони красуется точно такой же глаз, нанесённый тем же невероятным подростком, а Джено трясёт головой, отгоняя воспоминания. Ему сложно свыкнуться с мыслью, что спокойная жизнь закончилась, и он осторожно проводит пальцами по Руне, словно это поможет ему убедиться, что всё происходящее — не сон.

— А, вот ты где, — приветливо говорит Минсок , присаживаясь рядом с ним на диван. — Не помешаю?

Джено качает головой и смущённо опускает руки на колени. Ему всё ещё немного неловко в присутствии Минсока. Потому что тот старше и глава Института. Потому что, если верить всезнающему и восторженному Марку, Минсок — образец хорошего Сумеречного Охотника, потому что не слепо следует законам, а всегда принимает решения, исходя из ситуации. Джено знает, что Минсок упорно игнорирует существование Холодного Мира (необходимость которого всё ещё вызывает сомнения) и не откажет в помощи никому, даже если в двери Института постучится фейри. Да и, в конце концов, дела Сувонского Института ему вообще помогает вести маг.

Иногда Джено думает, что таким положительным отношением к представителям Нижнего Мира Минсок мог нажить себе немало недоброжелателей среди других Сумеречных Охотников.

— Я смотрю, Лу был прав, когда сказал, что у тебя появилась первая Руна, — Минсок улыбается, глядя на его правую руку, и Джено в ответ кивает.

— Марк нанёс её мне. Они с Ренчжуном решили, что в Институте обитает привидение, захотели его найти и меня в это втянули. Ренчжун сказал, что Руна Видения увеличивает мои шансы увидеть призрака. Который всё равно скрылся раньше, чем я успел его разглядеть.

— Я в них не сомневался, — Минсок смеётся. — Но я рад, что ты сам согласился на Руну. За эти две недели у меня сложилось впечатление, что ты совершенно не рад быть Сумеречным Охотником.

— Я всё ещё не уверен, что мне стоит им быть, — Джено вздыхает. — Не думаю, что смогу стать правильным Сумеречным Охотником.

— Ты уже Сумеречный Охотник, что с Рунами, что без них, — Минсок улыбается. — И тебе не нужно быть правильным, Джено. Не существует никаких «идеальных Сумеречных Охотников». Можно просто быть достаточно хорошим и поступать так, как чувствуешь. Как это делает Марк, например.

— Никто не может быть как Марк, — качает головой Джено. — Он кажется особенным.

Минсок присвистывает.

— Добро пожаловать в клуб фанатов Марка Ли, — он ободряюще хлопает Джено по плечу. — Все его знакомые рано или поздно оказываются в их числе.

Джено фыркает, а потом соглашается составить компанию Минсоку, собравшемуся готовить обед. Но стоит им только переступить порог кухни, как вопрос обеда теряет свою актуальность, потому что там царит полный беспорядок. Ченлэ и Джисон старательно размешивают что-то в огромной кастрюле, Ренчжун сосредоточенно рисует _Иратце_ на руке Джемина, пока Донхёк старательно ищет нужные ему ингредиенты в холодильнике, а Марк несёт к столу тарелки, по пути уклоняясь от летающих продуктов, а также столовых приборов, банок с приправами и чайника. И в центре кухни, посреди этого беспредела, с умиротворённым лицом стоит Лу Хань и читает кулинарную книгу.

— Лу, мы же договорились, — стонет Минсок, потирая лоб. — Никакой магии на кухне.

— Но мы нашли рецепт нового супа, хён! — тут же вступается Марк. — Тебе он точно понравится.

— Идея Марка, — Лу Хань разводит руками. — Не смог отказать.

Минсок тяжело вздыхает, но ничего не говорит. И Джено даже не удивляет, что тот не начинает всех отчитывать за этот маленький хаос — он уже успел понять, что здесь все добры друг к другу, стараются по возможности избегать конфликтов и вообще считают всех жителей Института семьёй. Джено более чем уверен, что другие Охотники этого Института, с которыми он толком не общался, потому что те отправились на какое-то загадочное задание почти сразу после происшествия на Сумеречном Рынке, точно такие же.

Джено вообще рассчитывает постоять в стороне и наблюдать за всем происходящим, но когда к нему подходит Марк и протягивает фартук (и всё это со своей застенчивой улыбкой), Джено трудно сказать «нет». Он сомневается, что человек, способный сказать Марку «нет», в принципе существует. Самым безопасным местом на кухне кажется обеденный стол, вокруг которого ничего не летает, и поэтому именно туда идёт Джено. Стоящий там Ренчжун уже успел спрятал стило в карман, закончив исцеляющую Руну, и теперь сосредоточенно режет овощи, а Джемин вырезает кроликов из яблок. Овощи и яблоки, правда, при этом парят в воздухе, и Джено немного интересно, упадут ли они, если Лу Хань отвлечётся или уйдёт с кухни.

Из всех, с кем он успел поговорить, проще и свободнее всего Джено чувствует себя с Ренчжуном и Марком. Ренчжун очень искренний, а ещё он заразительно смеётся, смешивает корейский и китайский во время разговора и вообще очарователен. Марк же — это просто Марк.

— У Марк-хёна уже есть целый план, в каком порядке следует знакомить тебя с Рунами, — шёпотом говорит Ренчжун, протягивая ему нож.

— Хорошо, — кивает Джено и тянется за яблоками.

— Что, и это всё? — удивлённо спрашивает Джемин. — Ты согласен? Никаких больше «я не уверен, что мне стоит становиться Сумеречным Охотником»? Просто «хорошо»? «Делай что хочешь, Марк Ли»?

— Всё в порядке, если это Марк, — Джено пожимает плечами и украдкой смотрит в ту сторону, где Марк пытается выпросить у Минсока мясо, которое тот жарит.

— Мы его потеряли, — скорбно сообщает Донхёк, садясь напротив Ренчжуна, и драматическим жестом прикладывает руки к груди. — Наш бедный и невинный Джено Ли тоже попал под чары Ли Минхёна.

Джемин фыркает, Ренчжун смотрит на Донхёка с осуждением, а Джено думает, что никакого особенного очарования у Марка-то и нет. Он просто Марк, и это уже что-то значит. Что именно — Джено пока не знает.


End file.
